


Repentance

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Everyone has made their way back, slowly, and not together.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LN_Tora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LN_Tora/gifts).

> Prologue posted December 24, 2005. 
> 
> Contains silly crossdressing, and other silliness. This was a dare from a previous Yaoicon, in which LN wanted Sephiroth and Vincent in pantyhose.
> 
> Presently unfinished, will someday be finished.

"Don't worry," Vincent said, reaching down to stroke silver hair. "We'll find them. We found you, after all."

"I want to keep looking," Yazoo replied, trying to get to his feet. He was shoved back onto the bed a moment later, before managing to even get partway off the bed.

"You'll rest."

"But..." Yazoo started, green eyes cast upward to gaze into ones much too similar.

"No," Sephiroth said firmly, keeping a hand on Yazoo's shoulder. "You'll rest. We won't find them any quicker if we have to keep caring for you."

"Yes," Yazoo relented, settling back down onto the bed into the same position he'd started in, just within reach of Vincent's fingers.

Sephiroth looked at Vincent for a moment, his expression not revealing a thing.

"And you?" Vincent asked. "I would assume even gods made flesh need to at least come to bed."

A smirk. "If only while Yazoo rests."

Vincent nodded, reaching with his left hand to pull the blankets back. The bed was big enough for the three of them, anyway. It was the only thing in the cottage meant for more than one man, but certainly Vincent had never expected to find a bedraggled god on his doorstep in the middle of the night during the fiercest rainstorm he could remember.

When it had all begun, Sephiroth's weight on the bed made him nervous. But now it was welcome, a sign that the search would really end for the day if only to begin anew the next.

Yazoo had not been spewed from the Lifestream quite as healthy as that whom he had been created from and his constant fear was that his brothers were in worse shape, left somewhere slowly dying only to be denied final release.

Vincent didn't know why he had such a damned big bed. Sephiroth's body seemed infinitely warmer than his, body heat alone invading the tiny shred of personal space he had left as he was slowly sandwiched between the two silver-haired men. He didn't stop stroking the top of Yazoo's head, even as Sephiroth reached for the buttons of his nightshirt.

Physical... intimacy had been amongst the surprises now welcome, though, along with yet another purpose in life. Without Jenova, both Sephiroth and Yazoo seemed almost childlike in terms of purpose. Both remembered everything but... Neither seemed to be any sort of menace to anyone other than their own selves, pushing too hard on a daily basis as they searched for any scrap of information as to Loz or Kadaj's whereabouts.

"You don't have to not screw just because I'm here," Yazoo said bluntly, shifting enough to glance up at the other men. Vincent was fairly sure he was blushing but Sephiroth just chuckled. They had been attempting to be a little more discreet since they'd found Yazoo using his beauty to try to sell wildflowers on the street.

Vincent had always meant to tell Cloud about that but never actually could remember whenever Cloud did call, reporting in with much less information that Vincent would have liked.

But Cloud was taking everything well - probably better than he should have been, actually, considering. Vincent let Sephiroth continue undressing him, remembering listening to Cloud lament that he hadn't found a nice older girlfriend but instead a much younger boyfriend.

Well, they'd actually been equally shocked at the other, actually, but neither had done more than ask about the emotional well-being of everyone involved.

With the way Sephiroth touched him, though, Vincent wasn't entirely sure he cared how sane Sephiroth was some nights.

"You just want to join in, don't you?" Sephiroth asked, undoing the last button on Vincent's nightshirt and exposing pale skin and finally fading scars.

"Seph..." Vincent wasn't sure what he wanted to say, because no matter what words his mind came up with, they sounded completely and utterly incorrect for the situation. But he didn't move his hand from Yazoo's head, either, as Yazoo pressed closer and reached across to meet Sephiroth's hand.

"I've been lonely too," Yazoo said, lifting his head away from Vincent's hand, propping himself up enough to lean and lick at Vincent's neck.

"Yazoo..." Sephiroth warned, narrowing his eyes at the younger man for just a moment before simply nodding and leaning to kiss Vincent, silver hair trailing over them both as their mouths met. The kiss was warm and it lingered until long after Yazoo had gotten bored with his role as secondary partner and had slid to the edge of the bed to take off his own clothing.

When Vincent broke the kiss to catch his breath, Yazoo was against him again, naked. One of Yazoo's noticeably smaller hands slid down into his pajama bottoms, threatening to tease him to a nearly-unwanted full arousal. The voices in the back of his head warned that Sephiroth should be the one to do that, but instead Sephiroth was just watching for a moment, green eyes following each of Yazoo's movements until he slipped one of his own hands down to join with Yazoo's, their fingers knitting together almost instantly around Vincent's erection.

Vincent cried out, not quite expecting the overwhelming sensation that came with both men touching him so intimately. And for the brief moment Vincent managed to open his eyes and watch what his lovers were doing, he realized they were kissing, mouths met in absolute abandon over his body, looking almost like one creature split into two desperately trying to be one again.

Wondering how he could possibly request to watch them get even more intimate, Vincent was still moaning at the waves of pleasure rising through his body. He could hear Sephiroth whispering something to Yazoo but couldn't make out the words. Whatever it was, Vincent was glad that Sephiroth was handling it. Yazoo was still too very much like himself for Vincent to feel comfortable making requests of him.

He could understand Yazoo's frustration with delays and lack of information. He knew the devotion that Yazoo carried within the heart he pretended not to have. And Vincent also knew that when lost in passion, Yazoo was capable of things likely beyond anyone's expectations.

Those hands vanished from around his arousal, leaving him to gasp at the lack of contact. But before he could force open his eyes again to see what had happened, weight shifted on the bed and warm heat engulfed him. There was no hesitation as he was taken in to the base, feeling the light pressure of Yazoo's teeth as Yazoo took a deep breath and exhaled. And then Yazoo moved, bobbing his head up and down, silver hair nearly-tickling along the top of pajama bottoms not yet removed.

Yazoo flinched and Vincent could only imagine why. But the younger man didn't lose his rhythm, pulling Vincent towards an edge he wasn't expecting so early.

"It's okay," Sephiroth said a moment later as Vincent cried out and reached to push Yazoo away. He caught Vincent's hand in his own and reached to grab glittering metal as well, holding both tightly. "Enjoy him. I will."

That thought was too much. With Sephiroth's tongue in his mouth forcing him into a deep kiss and just imagining what those two would look like in shared bliss lured him to climax. Vincent could only think of their bodies twined, Sephiroth thrusting into Yazoo's deceptively thin body.

He was glad Sephiroth was kissing him. He didn't know whose name he would have been moaning otherwise.

Gasping for breath, Vincent could only wonder how his curse had ended up as so much of a blessing. He could barely think of Sephiroth as Lucrecia's child anymore, instead regarding the man as a god who bore angels from his body. Angels who could fuck just like him.

"Ah!" Yazoo cried out beside him, grabbing at his now-freed hand and squeezing it. Vincent glanced downward, past his own body to where Sephiroth was already preparing Yazoo for a continuation of the encounter. Yazoo moaned low, pushing his own arousal down against Vincent's thigh. He pushed back a moment later, against Sephiroth's fingers while still keeping his hardness against Vincent.

"Take him," Vincent found himself whispering, already beginning to fear the guilt growing within him. He could never repent for this.

Sephiroth complied, entering Yazoo in one fast motion, causing Yazoo to cry out and grab tighter to Vincent, his voice breaking as he tried to mutter Vincent's name.

Taking him both fast and hard, Sephiroth was pushing Yazoo against Vincent, keeping their bodies together as Yazoo used Vincent for friction, pushing him up enough that Vincent could reach down and wrap his own hand around Yazoo's erection. Unable to offer much motion, Vincent let Yazoo kiss him, unsurprised to taste his own seed still on Yazoo's lips. Licking them carefully before Yazoo buried his head against Vincent's shoulder, Vincent found himself staring into Sephiroth's green cat's eyes. Sephiroth was smiling almost like he'd planned the entire thing in advance right down to the fast motions he was making in and out of Yazoo's body, drawing his erection nearly the full way out before pressing in again, thrust after thrust making Yazoo mewl and moan as though he was lingering on the brink of a place he was afraid to go.

Yazoo stiffened, grabbing tighter to Vincent's shoulders just before Vincent felt Yazoo's semen hot against his hand, making the last few motions easier when Sephiroth didn't even pause to let Yazoo ride out his climax.

But Sephiroth was moving faster, clutching Yazoo's hips even tighter as he closed his eyes and made a noise that Vincent could never think of as anything short of the sort of noise that a god would make while having the sort of orgasm most people could never even dream of. However, he was a bit biased...

Before they could properly untangle their bodies and think about cleaning up and actually sleeping, the familiar melody of a decade-old rock song sounded through the room.

"Phone?" Yazoo asked, clinging protectively to Vincent.

"Phone," Sephiroth said, glancing over to where he'd discarded his pants. "Cloud."

Vincent didn't ask either of the obvious questions - how Sephiroth knew it was Cloud and why Cloud always called Sephiroth as opposed to anyone else. Some things, at least some things that were understood as being written in stone, never did change.

Not able to make out much of the soft conversation, Vincent could only watch as Sephiroth nodded at the phone, snapping it shut quickly and turning to look at the pair on the bed.

"What is it?" Yazoo asked, yawning.

"Get some rest," Sephiroth said, grinning. "Cloud had some good information. Road trip tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter - finding Kadaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 5, 2006.

"Remind me again how Cloud got this information?" Vincent asked as he forced his feet into boots that zipped up to his knees. The zippers were tough to pull and wanted to catch on the black and white striped socks that pushed just over his knees, leaving a pale strip of skin visible beneath the hem of a flared black miniskirt.

"Cloud makes a very pretty girl," Sephiroth replied from across the room where he was dressed similarly, save that he'd managed a slightly longer green skirt to hide the tops of his thigh-high fishnets. With his hair up in a loose bun complete with fuck-me curls framing his face, he looked a bit like an office-lady gone wild.

"Your breasts are crooked," Loz pointed out from where he was weaving ribbons into Yazoo's braids.

Both Vincent and Sephiroth reached to fix their chests.

The evening was going to be endless.

"Cloud apparently made a delivery to the Pink Squirrel yesterday morning and saw Kadaj there," Sephiroth said. "But other than a few deliveries, the Pink Squirrel is girls-only. No boys allowed, else the spotlight be stolen from their workers."

"Why would he stay there?" Yazoo asked with a pout. In tight vinyl that managed to keep his rolled-sock breasts in place, he'd also managed to do some obscene tucking that Vincent didn't want to think about to hide any bit of his maleness, save his voice.

"Why were you selling flowers like the pretty girl you are?" Sephiroth asked in response. "Why was Loz driving a taxi?"

"And why isn't he dressed up?" Yazoo complained.

"I'm the driver," Loz replied. "And hair stylist, apparently. So many women were always fixing their hair and make-up. I didn't mean to pick it up."

"Glasses," Vincent noted as he reached for the plain-lens pairs he'd picked up during the whirlwind of covert shopping necessary. Handing a pair to Sephiroth, they at least managed to hide some of the definition of Sephiroth's face. A scarf took care of his neck. A little ass-padding would have helped, but that would be pushing it. More.

He swallowed hard against the black choker he'd found himself wearing as he glanced at his left arm. Originally he'd been stuck on how to hide it, but Loz had mentioned that after the last few catastrophes (including ones they'd caused), mechanical replacement parts weren't uncommon - even amongst women.

So now he had a beautiful ribbon tied and looped around it - black and silver - courtesy of Yazoo. Since finding Loz, Yazoo hadn't been spending much time apart from his brother but when he did, it was always doing little things for Vincent. Things that bordered on kindness. Or pity.

Vincent wasn't sure. But as he squirmed a bit in the constricting ladies panties that he was wearing, he didn't bother pondering. All he knew was that this was his last run. The end.

With Kadaj safe with Sephiroth, he wasn't needed anymore.

He could go. He could repent. Or at least begin to. He feared that the last crazed year of side-projects for Reeve between being pulled into bed with any number of incestuous silverhaired men would net him at least a figurative 'another twenty-five years in the coffin'.

And he could leave the family to their own devices. Obviously they all had an admirable work-ethic, even if their choices in employment were iffy.

"Are we ready?" Sephiroth asked as Vincent slipped on his own plain-lens glasses and blinked twice. They didn't have room to hide weapons on their bodies. And trussed up like harlots (Vincent hadn't asked why Reeve had helped assemble those sorts of outfits, after all), using their bodies as weapons wasn't going to be particularly easy, either.

"As we'll ever be," Vincent noted. He was surprised when Sephiroth stepped over to him, offering a hand when Vincent stumbled in the boots.

"Not very graceful," Sephiroth commented before pulling Vincent into a kiss.

"Lipstick!" Yazoo chided, making the pair hastily step apart.

Loz shook his head. "Should be fine. They, um, make it that way."

Sometimes, however, the idea of devoting himself fully to this funny farm was almost sounding like a good idea to Vincent. There never was a dull moment, after all.

He toddled over to Yazoo and smiled, hoping that indeed the dark-purple that painted his lips hadn't smeared in the least.

"Oh," Yazoo said as he slid carefully against Vincent and reached around to grab a firm handful of ass. "Nice."

But Yazoo was pulled back a moment later by Loz, who had one hand on each of Yazoo's thick braids.

"Shotgun," Sephiroth called as he headed towards the garage. "Lock up, would you?"

Vincent nodded and headed towards the door, leaving Loz and Yazoo to their own rough play for a few moments longer. Loz had never really touched him, even when Yazoo had slid over to Sephiroth's part of the bed and playfully begged for just a little more before bed.

No, there had always been something awkward there, even when Loz was fixing Vincent's black hair into straight, mat-free silk.

Loz's taxicab was simple, black with just enough yellow for it to be recognizable as for-hire transportation. Vincent slid into the backseat, a little surprised at just how much he did slide. He pulled at one of his stockings, making sure they were even. His panties itched and quickly, he pulled up the skirt to re-adjust himself.

"Maybe I should be sitting back there with you," Sephiroth said. Vincent looked up. He was being watched in the mirror.

"Aren't you wearing..." Vincent paused. Knowing Sephiroth, there was absolutely nothing on under that skirt. He dropped the hem of his own.

"We're going to have Kadaj back," Loz interrupted the moment by climbing into the driver's seat and automatically plopping on the black cap that seemed to look perfect on him.

"To the Pink Squirrel," Yazoo echoed as he closed his door and scooted across the back bench seat to lean against Vincent. "Then we can all be together."

"Maybe we can do some good," Sephiroth said. "Fix things..."

"Let's see how Kadaj is doing as a stripper," Loz interjected. "That might be a better career path than 'hero'."

"Pays better," Vincent commented. Yazoo had a hand on his skirt, toying with the hem.

They had just made it to the end of Vincent's winding driveway when Yazoo pushed the hem up higher, soft fingers warm against Vincent's skin. Some time when Vincent hadn't been looking, Yazoo had gained black nail-polish covered with purple sparkles. It was perfect, given the way Yazoo was looking at him from beneath purple-lidded eyes.

"Yazoo..." Loz warned, apparently watching in the rearview mirror as well.

"It's a long drive," Yazoo replied. "You can still watch. Maybe Seph will jerk you off."

Without even seeing Sephiroth, Vincent knew that he was rolling his eyes.

"No," Sephiroth said firmly, without turning to look back at his 'younger brother'. "Once we have Kadaj, then you can do whatever you'd like. Until then, I expect you to remember this is a rescue mission."

Vincent let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding as Yazoo's fingers slid away from the tip of his cock.

"Rescue mission," Yazoo repeated. "Fair enough."

"I would also suggest not attempting to grab Kadaj right away," Sephiroth commented. "Wait until we know where all the exits are. And we have to stay together."

"You want to see him strip," Loz replied.

"Loz..." Yazoo shifted to sit on his legs on the seat, leaning up over the front seat to toy with Sephiroth's hair. The vinyl of his clothing squeaked and grabbed at itself, trying to bind him. "Are you jealous? We've all seen each other naked. Other than our benefactor."

Another sweet leer in Vincent's direction.

"Obviously," Vincent muttered, "I should have kidnapped Sephiroth when he was little. Then things would be normal."

"You wouldn't be wearing a very cute skirt."

And wondering if he could ever begin to repent for his sins instead of enjoying the insane rush they gave him - like they had, then, when he'd enjoyed his job as a Turk.

Loz turned on the radio, attempting to turn it up louder than Yazoo.

Vincent smiled, ever so slightly.

"Are we there yet?"

Because really, his boobs were crooked again and he couldn't bring himself to fix them.


End file.
